my time with you flies by
by xoYanaaa
Summary: regular chemistry got nothing on theirs. Lucas/Maya.
**A/N: I was mad because my Warriors lost to the Lakers Sunday so I wrote this to calm myself down because I'm still not over it haha. Word vomit, I know. Probably terrible, I know. But whatever. I wrote this in less than 30 minutes and absolutely hate the ending (the whole thing, actually. And I mean, I hate this. So much) but I'm not writing this again because I don't feel like it and I'm lazy…but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but…I got nothin haha.**

* * *

To say that Lucas felt uncomfortable would be an understatement.

He had never felt awkward around her, so he didn't really know why he was now. Oh, wait. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had walked up to him when he was in his locker and didn't say anything. He didn't know why she was acting like that. But he was minding his own business, getting out his English books and notebook when he heard the click-clack of heels. It grew quicker and louder, and then it stopped. He turned around to find Maya standing there, glaring at him.

He blinked once, twice, and the third time he swallowed. He went through everything he did that day to see if he had done anything to make the blond girl mad, or have a reason for throwing daggers at him. He swallowed again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly, glancing to his left to make sure there was a clear path to the exit.

When he looked back at her, he noticed her expression changed. Her eyebrows were fighting between furrowing and rising like she was fighting some battle within herself.

"No," she answered, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Why would you think that?"

If the fact that she looked torn between nervous and angry didn't give it away, it was the fact that he could actually _see_ her swallowing thickly and fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"No reason," he lied.

Shooting her a confused look, he turned back to his locker to close it. When he turned back she finally sighed in defeat and ran her fingers through her blonde curls, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I need you."

Lucas choked on air. His eyes roamed the room, searching for the person who dared her to do this. Once he composed himself, he blinked a few more times before swallowing and watching her eyes widen.

"I need you to help me…with…something," she finished quickly. "Uh…in Chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Lucas repeated dumbly.

She looked annoyed. "Yes, Chemistry."

Well that explains it. He came to the conclusion a long time ago that Maya was a proud, stubborn person so asking for help—especially asking a Huckleberry like him—was probably extremely hard for her. He couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face.

"You're saying…you need me to help you with Chemistry."

"Yes."

"Because you don't understand it."

"…Yes."

"And _I_ do."

Maya stiffened. He could practically _see_ her swallow down her pride. After a few moments of silence, she spit out the word begrudgingly. "Yes."

Lucas broke out into a shit-eating grin after that. Having Maya admit that he was better than her at something? This was probably the last time that was going to ever happen, so he decided to savor this rare moment.

"And would if I say no?" he asked, still grinning, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Huckleberry…" she growled, her left eye twitching.

His shit-eating grin grew wider. "Shortstack."

"Lucas, please. I asked Farkle but he said he has a ton of schoolwork with his AP classes already and he said he had a date with someone. And Riley's grounded for making Auggie do all of her chores. And Zay is worse at Chemistry than I am. So that leaves _you_ and I really can't get another F because I'll fail the class."

The hope burning in Maya's sky blue eyes was blinding. And if Lucas was being honest, he was sold when she said, "Lucas, please."

"Alright."

Maya grinned at him and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be at your place at six."

"Why not your place?" he asked.

She just shook her head. "Six, Ranger Rick." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Lucas forgot Maya had said before that she had a thing called being fashionably late. She said it "ran in the family" or something like that. He should have known that there would be a knock at his door an hour late.

"Lucas, is that your friend?" His mama yelled from the kitchen.

He could hear the smile in her voice and groaned. "Yes, but I'm only—"

"Hush, boy, and don't let her stand out there! Open the door!"

Mumbling to himself, Lucas opened the door and let Maya in. He raised his eyebrows to see she actually brought her bag and books.

"Don't look at me like that, Huckleberry. I always have my books with me."

He was going to reply, but his mama came busting through before could.

"Oh, you must be Maya!" she said, pulling her into a bear hug. "I'm Lucas's mother. Oh, you are just absolutely _gorgeous._ Them Friar boys always had a thing for blondes."

"Mama!" Lucas exclaimed, horrified at her assumption.

She chuckled to herself. "I'm just messing with you. Have you eaten, Maya?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Friar."

"Call me Amy! Mrs. Friar…" she repeated, shaking her head and heading back to the kitchen. "I'll leave you twos alone, now." She wiggled her eyebrows before disappearing through the doorway.

Lucas shook his head in exasperation. Leave it to his mother to always make any situation an embarrassing one.

"She's nice." Maya smiled.

"She's something," he replied with a smile. "Okay, where should we start?" He led her into the living room and waited for her to pull out her books.

"Can we start with moles?" she asked. "I don't get those damn equations…"

He laughed. "It's pretty easy, actually. If you're talking how to convert mass to moles, just divide the mass by molar mass and you get your answer. But if you're talking converting moles to mass, just—"

"Woah, woah, woah," Maya interrupted. "What's the difference between molar mass and mass? Sounds the same to me."

"No, molar mass is the atomic mass and—"

"What?"

"It's just another name for atomic mass."

"Then why are you calling it 'molar mass'?"

"Because that's the proper way to do it. _Anyway—_ "

"Wait, what about mass?"

"It's usually already given."

"Right…and atomic mass is…?"

Lucas sighed. "Where's your periodic table?"

"Oh, that? I think I threw it away…"

"Maya! Why would you do that?"

"It was confusing!"

"So you threw it away?"

"I didn't think I'd _need_ it."

Shaking his head, Lucas stood up. "You're lucky I have mine with me. Just wait here."

"Yeah, yeah, and hurry up about it too. I don't have all day."

Oh, yeah. It was going to be a _long_ night for Lucas.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you actually made Chemistry not seem as boring, Sundance. Good job."

Lucas stood, cracking his stiff back and neck. They had been working for _hours_. Apparently, Maya forgot everything important so they had to go back and learn the basics. Once they did, he would try to teach her and she would keep interrupting him with questions, which annoyed him.

In the end, however, he learned that Maya learned better visually. So when he was teaching her about moles, he would literally act it out. It caused her to laugh until she snorted, which made Lucas make fun of her. In all, it was a successful session and Maya fully understood at the end of the day.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked.

Lucas pulled out his phone and almost dropped it. "It's _eleven,_ Maya. We've been working for four hours straight!"

"Wow, really? It honestly doesn't seem like it…"

"That's because when you're with someone who makes you happy, time seems to fly by."

Startled, the two teens turned to Lucas's mom.

"Mama, why'd you let us work this late?" Lucas asked, trying to ignore what she just said.

"I didn't know it was this late, either." She smiled. "I heard you guys laughing and talking all this time so I figured it was still early since none of you sounded tired. Silly me."

"Well thank you for having me over, Amy," Maya said, putting her books in her bag and began walking to the door. "Bye."

"Wait, uh…" Lucas scratched his neck and followed her. "I'll walk you home."

"I don't need your protection, Cowboy." She scoffed, stepping out.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say, Pancake."

" _Don't call me that._ "

Amy closed the door behind them with an amused smile. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time she would be over her house. Mother's intuition, no doubt.


End file.
